


make a new name.

by Icanwritesee



Series: anizotropia. [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanwritesee/pseuds/Icanwritesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>albo inaczej: o lawinie wydarzeń, którą spowodowało uzależnienie Sherlocka. <br/>tytuły rozdziałów zostały - oczywiście - zaczerpnięte z utworu Zbigniewa Herberta, ponieważ Herbert wielkim poetą był.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jeśli stracimy ruiny nie pozostanie nic.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdowałem, tonęło w ciemnościach. Delikatnie różowe nitki na ścianach sugerowały, że świt był blisko. Wydobyty z mojego gardła przeciągły jęk wywołał wokół mnie gwałtowne poruszenie - John poderwał głowę ze swojego tymczasowego miejsca, które okazało się być moim biodrem; Mycroft natomiast wstał z krzesła i wyszedł jeszcze bardziej sztywno niż zazwyczaj, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chyba nawet usłyszałem coś na temat lekarza, ale nie dałbym sobie obciąć za to ręki. Echo całego tego kilkosekundowego zajścia odezwało się tępym bólem w mojej głowie, która i bez tego była wystarczająco obolała.  
John z kolei wyglądał na wykończonego - pod jego oczami dostrzegłem sporych rozmiarów cienie, a włosy i ubranie były w tak nietypowym dla niego nieładzie. Musiałem być nieprzytomny przez jakieś trzy dni. A on nie opuścił mojego łóżka ani na krok.  
\- John... - odezwałem się z wysiłkiem; miałem niemiłosiernie sucho w ustach. On za to do mnie mówił. Albo raczej: jego twarz mówiła wszystko o przeżytym niedawno stresie, bo on sam mówić nie chciał. Cała jego postać wręcz krzyczała - sam ten widok sprawił, że poczułem się gorzej, niż gdyby dał mi w twarz.  
\- Ani słowa - uciął. Nie sądziłem, że uda mu się wyartykułować cokolwiek zrozumiałego przez tak mocno zaciśnięte szczęki. - Rozumiesz? Nie chcę słuchać niczego, co masz w tej chwili do powiedzenia.  
Kiwnąłem głową. John Watson w stanie furii nie jest Johnem Watsonem, z którym rozsądny człowiek chciałby dyskutować. Po raz ostatni widziałem go takim pamiętnego wieczoru tłuczenia talerzy w różowe kwiatki, których obaj nienawidziliśmy.  
Spokojnie czekałem na wybuch mający niechybnie nastąpić prędzej czy później.  
\- Mam tylko jedno pytanie - wycedził znowu. Zdążyłem w myślach policzyć do trzydziestu. To i tak szybko. Bywały dni, kiedy jego milczenie przegrupowujące siły ciągnęło się godzinami. - Jak, _kurwa_ , mogłeś mi to zrobić? Czy do tego twojego olbrzymiego mózgu jakimś cudem dotarła myśl, co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz? Jak to by się mogło dla ciebie skończyć? Co ja bym czuł, gdyby doszło do najgorszego? Czy może to też usunąłeś ze swojego drogocennego pałacu myśli?  
Poczułem, jakby nagle przygniótł mnie niewidzialny ciężar.  
\- John...  
\- Ani słowa, powiedziałem. Pomijam fakt, że przez twoją najnowszą zabawę relegowali cię z uczelni, bo nie raczyłeś chodzić na zajęcia. Czego dowiedziałem się od _Mycrofta_ , bo ty uznałeś najwyraźniej, że nie jestem godzien twojego zaufania. Zasłonę milczenia spuszczę także na to, że Jim Moriarty stał się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy twoim kumplem. To ciekawe, bo przypomina mi się, jak nie dalej niż pół roku temu mówiłeś, że Moriarty sprawia, że skóra ci cierpnie.  
W cichym pomieszczeniu jego gorzki śmiech, który nie miał nic wspólnego z radością, zabrzmiał nienaturalnie. Martwo. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Nigdy dotąd nie odczuwałem tak silnych wyrzutów sumienia z powodu swoich decyzji. Przed Johnem w ogóle trudno było doszukać się u mnie czegoś takiego jak sumienie.  
\- John, proszę...  
\- Jeśli jeszcze raz mi przerwiesz, to przysięgam na Boga, że zapomnę o tym, gdzie jesteśmy, i spuszczę ci łomot, Holmes. Własna rodzina cię nie pozna.  
Przełknąłem z wysiłkiem ślinę. Ohydny posmak w ustach nie zniknął. John drżał silnie; tak bardzo chciałem go dotknąć. Chciałem zrobić cokolwiek, żeby tylko jakoś zetrzeć z jego twarzy tę mękę.  
\- ...To wszystko mogę jeszcze _jakoś_ zrozumieć, jeśli bardzo się wysilę. Ale czego nie jestem w stanie pojąć moim małym ograniczonym umysłem prostaka - dlaczego? Dlaczego sobie to zrobiłeś? Czy to przeze mnie? Gdzie popełniłem błąd?  
Nie ośmieliłem się odezwać w obawie, że naprawdę spełni swoją obietnicę.  
\- ...Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tym wszystkim i stwierdziłem, że do żadnej z tych rzeczy by nie doszło, gdybym nie zaciągnął się do wojska. Gdybym nie wyjechał. Nie powinienem był zostawiać cię samego sobie.  
Rozumiałem coraz mniej z tego, co mówił, głównie przez uporczywy ból całego ciała.  
\- ...Dlatego właśnie postanowiłem zmienić coś.  
\- Co? - wyrwało mi się. - Co takiego?  
\- Musisz iść na odwyk, Sherlock - odparł. Nie wyrzucał już z siebie pełnych jadu słów, brzmiał bez porównania spokojniej. - Ale nie mogę znowu zostawić cię samego. Jak tylko skończę pierwszy rok szkolenia, to poproszę o przeniesienie bliżej domu, żebyś mógł co tydzień mnie odwiedzać w jednostce. Ale ty musisz skończyć z Jimem, i tym całym syfem. Przed tobą jeszcze całe życie, nie możesz tak po prostu odejść z tego świata. Przecież wiesz, ile dla mnie znaczysz...  
Ostatnie zdanie leżało zdecydowanie bliżej pytania niż twierdzenia. A John znowu wyglądał na przegranego. Z wahaniem przykryłem jego śniadą dłoń własną, bladą. Na szczęście się nie odsunął. Westchnął ciężko, jakby wypuszczając z siebie zatrute powietrze.  
\- Po prostu... - zacząłem, spuszczając w zawstydzeniu wzrok. Nie powinienem był słuchać niczego, co pada z ust Jima. - Wiem, jak niedorzecznie to zabrzmi, ale... bałem się. Po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie mówię tu o jakichś bzdurach typu lęk wysokości czy przed pająkami, nie. Bałem się, że stracę _ciebie_.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem czegoś, czego mógłbym nie chcieć stracić. Nie miałem czegoś, co chciałbym chronić, jakkolwiek melodramatycznie i nietypowo dla mnie to brzmi. Wiem, że sprawiam wrażenie kogoś, kto nie ma uczuć, i wierz mi, sam do tej pory też tak o sobie myślałem, ale ty zdajesz się być jedynym wyjątkiem od każdej mojej reguły.


	2. doprawdy niepojęte że Miasto jeszcze się broni.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock zaskakuje ludzkość. Mycroft jeszcze bardziej zaskakuje. John zaskakuje, że wcześniej nie zaskoczył.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chciałam opublikować tekst jeszcze przed świętami, ale niestety mi się to nie udało. nadrabiam - przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję - lepszą jakością. wyszedł mi fluff psujący uzębienie z bardzo ważnym dla całej historii wątkiem Belstaffa.  
> Zbigniew Herbert wielkim poetą był.  
> wesołych!

Policzyłem w myślach do dziesięciu, i otworzyłem oczy, chłonąc zalewające mnie fale nowych danych. John zawsze mówi, że wyglądam wtedy jak człowiek pijący czystą wodę po ośmiu godzinach pragnienia. Jego metafora okazała się być całkiem trafną, ponieważ w pewnym sensie znajdowałem się w stanie permanentnego pragnienia informacji.  
Niespiesznie powędrowałem wzrokiem przez niewielkie, ale wygodne mieszkanko, w którym się znajdowaliśmy. Mieszkanie należało do pani Hudson, która sama zaproponowała nam zostanie jej sąsiadami.  
\- Ten po lewo jest mój - mruknął John, szturchając mnie łokciem w żebro, i wskazując ruchem podbródka staroświecki czerwony fotel zapełniający przestrzeń w niewielkiej odległości od kominka. Naprzeciwko niego stał kompletnie inny mebel obity skórą i wsparty stalową ramą. Chyba właśnie znalazłem coś dla siebie.  
\- Czułam, że ci się spodoba. Kazałam sprowadzić go specjalnie dla ciebie - uśmiechnęła się do mnie staruszka, kiedy ja zająłem modernistyczny fotel. - Frank nie lubił zakupów, ale nigdy nie żałował pieniędzy na jakość.  
Frank. Nie tak znowu drogi sercu nieocenionej Marthy Hudson od niedawna były już mąż, który w akcie dobrego serca łaskawie pozwolił jej po rozwodzie zachować prawo własności do kamienicy na Baker Street. Sprawiał wrażenie cichego i ułożonego domatora, ponad wszystko wielbiciela muzyki Wagnera i miłośnika kotów. Takiego znali go sąsiedzi. W rzeczywistości Frank jednak był przemytnikiem wszelkiego znanego ludzkości dobra ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem różnej maści substancji zmieniających świadomość, chociaż osobiście nie nazwałbym ich dobrem. Frank natomiast stanowi boleśnie realne zagrożenie, o czym świadczy nietypowo gruba dla pani Hudson warstwa podkładu, jaką nałożyła tego ranka. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści. Nawet po rozwodzie nie widzi problemu w podnoszeniu na nią ręki. Cóż. Ktoś będzie musiał upewnić go w tym, że to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobił jako wolny człowiek.  
\- ...Sherlock? Kochanie, przerażasz mnie - usłyszałem ciche wezwanie Johna. Pochylał się nade mną z niepokojem. Chyba właśnie coś powiedział. Cholera.  
\- John? - spytałem. Mój głos stał się dziwnie ochrypły, a mięśnie odezwały tępym bólem. Ruszył w kierunku kuchni, by zaparzyć herbaty. - Gdzie jest pani Hudson?  
\- Wyszła godzinę temu, umówiła się z siostrą, ale kazała nam się czuć jak u siebie w domu.  
Kiwnąłem głową w geście przypominającym potwierdzenie, jeśli tylko człowiek zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na to pod odpowiednim kątem.  
\- Powiesz mi?  
Rzuciłem w niego uniesioną brwią, ale chyba jej nie widział. Co, oczywiście, nie przeszkodziło mu w udzieleniu mi odpowiedzi. Och, John. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jaki jesteś niezwykły.  
\- O czym myślałeś. Byłeś gdzieś daleko przez dwie godziny.  
\- Muszę zadzwonić do Mycrofta - odparłem wymijająco, zrywając się ze swojego fotela. John spojrzał na mnie z kuchni ze znajomym 'wybacz-mnie-maluczkiemu-ale-co-ty-wyprawiasz' wypisanym na twarzy. Jego mina wystarczyła za każdy komentarz.  
\- Nie mogę zadzwonić do własnego brata?  
Uśmiechnął się z lekkim politowaniem. Przewróciłem oczami. Własny chłopak nie wierzy w moje dobre intencje. No cóż, no cóż.  
\- Mam zadanie dla naszego rodzinnego Stalina - wyjaśniłem w końcu, ale czoło Johna tylko dodatkowo potwierdziło moje przypuszczenia, że i tak nic z tego nie zrozumiał. - Stalin znał się na czystkach, tak?  
\- No... tak.  
\- A ja właśnie potrzebuję kogoś usunąć, więc do kogo mam się zwrócić, jak nie do niego?  
\- Sherlock... Czy ty właśnie usiłujesz nająć Mycrofta do mokrej roboty?  
\- Tam od razu mokrej - obruszyłem się, wybierając ze złością numer Mycrofta. Szkolony. Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Co u ciebie, DROGI bracie? - spytałem. Do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że przeszło mi to przez gardło, ale sytuacje podbramkowe wymagają odpowiednich rozwiązań.  
  
***

\- Sherlock?  
\- Mmmm?  
W ciemności spowijającej sypialnię wszelkie mówienie wydało mi się zbrodnią. Nie chciałem zniszczyć tej bańki, w której się znajdowaliśmy - w pewnym sensie wszystko wewnątrz niej było chronione jak w najlepszym szwajcarskim banku. My przede wszystkim. Westchnąłem. Moja klatka piersiowa stanowiła ulubione miejsce Sherlocka; lubił zasypiać z głową opartą o nią i jedną długą nogą wplecioną pomiędzy moje dwie. Ze swoim terytorializmem bardzo przypominał mi kota; czytałem kiedyś, że każdy kot dzieli swoje terytorium na trzy zasadnicze strefy - izolacji, w której może odpoczywać; aktywności, w której najczęściej się bawi, i korytarze pomiędzy dwiema poprzednimi. Każda zmiana zachodząca w danym obszarze to zakłócenie wcześniejszej harmonii, i w efekcie źródło stresu. Tylko, że Sherlock w tym wszystkim nie przywiązywał się do miejsc. Wiem, że lubił nasze poprzednie mieszkanie, ale odszedł z niego bez żalu i sentymentu. Może zwyczajnie nie uważał mieszkania za swoje terytorium, ale jedynie tymczasowe miejsce pobytu?  
\- John, nie myśl tyle, próbuję zasnąć - mruknął niczym prawdziwy kot. - Zdajesz sobie już chyba sprawę z tego, ile byłbym w stanie dla ciebie zrobić, ale nie każ mi o tej porze domyślać się, co ci chodzi po głowie.  
Przewróciłem oczami. Jak to zwykle w przypadku Sherlocka bywa, jego talent dramatyczny wysuwa się na pierwszy plan.  
\- Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że ładnie się dzisiaj zachowałeś - powiedziałem. - Z panią Hudson.  
Zarumienił się delikatnie. W swoich reakcjach nasuwał mi na myśl spłoszoną pierwszym usłyszanym komplementem młodą dziewczynę. Wtedy uwielbiałem go najbardziej, i starałem się mówić jak najwięcej, żeby tylko zachować ten jego rumieniec.  
\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - przygryzł dolną wargę i starał się zasłonić.  
\- Oj, wiesz - użyłem mojego firmowego uśmiechu nr 5, na wszelki wypadek wzmacniając uchwyt w ramieniu, którym go obejmowałem, by nie udało mu się wykorzystać chwili mojej nieuwagi na wyśliznięcie się. - Chodź no tu, chcę pocałować te twoje obłędne usta.  
Na to z kolei zgodził się bardzo chętnie. Lubiłem myśleć, że z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu to mnie udało się posiąść umiejętność biegłego posługiwania się językiem Sherlockowym. Nie mam pojęcia, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem. Może w którymś z moich poprzednich wcieleń jako Aleksander Fleming odkryłem penicylinę? 

Bardzo szybko z mojej dotychczasowej pozycji, na wznak, znalazłem się w tej dominującej nad nim. Patrzył na mnie szeroko otwartymi oczami - jego poprzednia senność odeszła gdzieś daleko, zastąpiona przez płomień. Opuszkami palców pogładziłem go po policzku. Jak prawdziwy kot, poddał się mojemu dotykowi. Nasze usta połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku.

\- Jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą na Ziemi - powiedziałem cicho, pochłaniając oczami każdy centymetr kwadratowy jego skóry. - Zamierzam ci pokazać, jak bardzo cię kocham. Będę wielbił teraz wszystkie części twojego ciała, od rzęs po paznokcie, i będę mówił, dlaczego NIGDY nie powinieneś się zmieniać. Będziemy kochać się inaczej niż zwykle, dzisiaj zrobimy to powoli.  
\- Powoli? - szepnął ochryple.  
\- Powoli. Żebym mógł ci mówić, dlaczego cię kocham. Zamierzam powtarzać ci to tak długo, aż w końcu nie będziesz miał żadnych wątpliwości co do moich powodów.  
\- Och, John - westchnął, obejmując mnie ramionami. Chyba po prostu to ja byłem jego terytorium.

***

Spojrzałem na swoje upstrzone malinkami ciało i po raz pierwszy od _zawsze_ pomyślałem sobie, że może nie jestem aż tak zły, jak mi się zdawało do tej pory. Ktoś taki jak John nie inwestowałby chyba tak wielu emocji w kogoś, kto nie byłby zdolny do odwzajemnienia przynajmniej części jego uczuć.  
Westchnąłem, spoglądając na pustą połowę Johna. Wtuliłem twarz w pachnącą nim poduszkę. Dłonią natrafiłem na coś leżącego na materacu pod poduszką. Struktura przedmiotu podpowiedziała mi, że mam do czynienia z papierem. Z zaciekawieniem wydobyłem karteczkę, na której ręka Johna zostawiła pojedyncze słowo: Mycroft. Nie tracąc czasu, szybko wystukałem do brata wiadomość. Na szczęście on też nie był w nastroju na marnowanie czasu, bo odpisał błyskawicznie z informacją, że jest u mnie za 5 minut. Drań spodziewał się, że napiszę.  
Zjawił się poniżej swojego własnego limitu, co również nie było dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Zaskoczył mnie natomiast tym, że nie był sam. O dziwo, przyszedł w towarzystwie Grahama Lestrade.  
Trzecia doba na nogach, i nie jest to spowodowane jedynie czynnościami seksualnymi, których wykonywanie mój brat uznaje za przyjemność; w trakcie swojej ósmej od świtu kawy, niesie pudło, którego dźwigania gruby z powodu niezmierzonego lenistwa nie chciał nawet dotknąć, mimo że nie byłoby dla niego zbyt ciężkie...  
\- Mógłbyś przestać? Patrzenie na twoje dedukcje sprawia mi fizyczny ból - przewrócił oczami Mycroft.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać przyprowadzać do mojego mieszkania swojego psa? Wyobrażanie sobie tego, co razem robicie jest dla mnie gorsze niż słuchanie tego, co John nazywa klasyką - skrzywiłem się. Mycroft zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, ale nie odwzajemnił mojego komentarza. 1:0, grubasie.  
Lestrade bez słowa zostawił pudło na dywanie pomiędzy naszymi fotelami, i z pewnym rozbawieniem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. Zsunąłem się na kolana przed niepozornym opakowaniem, które bez wątpienia zawierało wiadomość od Johna.  
\- Chciał, żebym ci to oddał po jego wyjeździe.  
Kiwnąłem gorączkowo głową, zabierając się za rozsupłanie wyjątkowo skomplikowanego węzła, jaki John zostawił. Gdy wreszcie mi się to udało po kilku długich minutach, drżącymi rękoma rozchyliłem tekturowe zakładki i zajrzałem do środka. W pierwszej chwili zobaczyłem tam tylko ciemność, ale bez wahania włożyłem rękę i wyczułem pod palcami niezwykle miękki materiał. Jak się okazało, uszyto z niego luksusowy płaszcz w kolorze grafitu przetykanego delikatnym błękitem. Żeby tego było mało, oprócz idealnego dopasowania do mojego ciała, w okolicach talii w podszewkę wszyto metkę z moim nazwiskiem. John musiałby sprzedać nerkę, żeby móc go kupić.  
Belstaff na moich ramionach stanowił przyjemny ciężar kojarzący mi się z Johnem - nosił na sobie zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Sam ją wybrałem.  
Na samym dnie pudła zobaczyłem kolejny liścik.

_Kochany,_

  
_będę już w koszarach, kiedy dostaniesz paczkę. Chciałem, żebyś przestał wreszcie biegać po Londynie w samej piżamie. Nie bój się, nie napadłem na bank. Zaoszczędziłem._   
_Ale nie kupiłem go tylko z powodu chęci ochrony przed chłodem wszystkiego, co jest dla mnie najcenniejsze na świecie. Przede wszystkim, chciałem ułatwić Ci start w nowe życie. Chciałem, żebyś posiadał coś, co będzie Ci się kojarzyło ze mną i wszystkim, co jest w Tobie dobrego. Bo Ty jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Sherlocku Holmesie. Tylko błądzisz. Ale to nic złego, błądzenie jest nieodłączną częścią życia. Chciałem jakoś ułatwić Ci przeżycie naszej rozłąki, za parę tygodni się przecież zobaczymy._   
_Ten Belstaff to także obietnica, którą chciałem Ci złożyć. Obietnica, że wrócę do Ciebie._   
_Zanim do tego dojdzie, chciałbym, żebyś porozmawiał z Gregiem. Myślę, że miałby dla Ciebie kilka interesujących spraw._

_Napisz niedługo._

_Kocham,_  
  
_John._


	3. epilog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mija sporo czasu. John wyjeżdża na misję, która źle się dla niego kończy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilog. w historii upłynęło sporo czasu, nasi chłopcy są już mężczyznami.

_a jeśli Miasto padnie a ocaleje jeden_  
_on będzie niósł Miasto w sobie po drogach wygnania_  
_on będzie Miasto._

*

  
_Okolice Arghandabu w prowincji Kandahar, Afganistan._

  
_Proszę, Boże, pozwól mi żyć. Pozwól mi jeszcze raz go zobaczyć..._  
  
*  
  
Niewiele pamiętam. W zasadzie tylko tyle, że krzyczałem. Nigdy przedtem nie czułem tak ogromnego bólu, i miałem wrażenie, że siła moich płuc rozniesie na strzępy bębenki w uszach. Cały pobyt na oddziale w moim mniemaniu rozciągnął się w jeden niekończący się dzień, a leki przeciwbólowe okryły wszystko wówczas subtelną, a później frustrującą mgłą zapomnienia.  
Tylko jedno wiem na pewno - nie byłem sam.  
  
*  
  
\- Ostrzelano ich konwój. To była zasadzka, panie Holmes.  
\- Ile ofiar?  
\- Dwóch zabitych na miejscu i dwóch poważnie rannych, sir.  
\- Niech Smith wreszcie się do czegoś przyda i zadzwoni do ich rodzin.  
\- Tak jest. Natychmiast, sir. Powinien pan wiedzieć, że jednym z rannych jest John Watson.  
W tej właśnie sekundzie nabrałem nagłej ochoty do wysłania kilku z moich pracowników w okolice Ziemi Ognistej.  
\- ... Kurwa.  
\- Sir?  
\- Powiedz mi, Collins - odezwałem się po kilku minutach; niestety nie udało mi się ukryć odczuwanej złości. - Jak długo już pracujesz dla rządu Jej Królewskiej Mości?  
\- Ee... We wrześniu minie pięć lat, sir.  
\- Nie uważasz, że mając przeszło pięć lat doświadczenia pracy w placówce dyplomatycznej Zjednoczonego Królestwa, gdzie jako twoje jedyne zadanie od dłuższego czasu przydzielono ci monitorowanie i informowanie mnie o wszelkich wydarzeniach, w których udział bierze John Watson, masz obowiązek wypełnienia powinności wobec rządu i POINFORMOWANIA swojego zwierzchnika o tym w pierwszej kolejności? Czy może nałożyłem na ciebie na tyle dużo obowiązków, że sobie z nimi nie radzisz? Może masz dość pracy dla Królowej? Chciałbyś znowu być cywilem, Collins? Wystarczyło powiedzieć, bardzo szybko znalazłbym kogoś na twoje miejsce. Nawet teraz mogę zlecić Anthei przyjęcie do służby świeżej krwi, to nie problem.  
\- Nie, sir. Nie mam dość pracy dla kraju. Przepraszam, sir. To się już więcej nie powtórzy.  
\- To twoja ostatnia szansa, Collins. Inaczej zrobię wszystko, żebyś otrzymał polecenie utworzenia naszej ambasady w Ziemi Ognistej.  
\- ...Tak jest, sir.  
\- Co z Johnem Watsonem?  
\- Nieprzytomny. Stracił bardzo dużo krwi. Zginąłby, gdyby nie szeregowy Murray. Odepchnął go w ostatniej chwili, dlatego postrzelono go w lewy bark, zamiast w serce. Teraz jest transportowany śmigłowcem do najbliższego szpitala w Kandaharze.  
\- Szeregowy Murray przeżył?  
\- Nie, sir. Wykrwawił się, zanim do niego dotarli.  
\- Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Murray zostawił w Londynie żonę. Upewnij się, że wdowa otrzymała niezbędną pomoc, i zorganizuj oba pogrzeby z wszelkimi honorami.  
\- Tak jest. Czy to wszystko, sir?  
\- Na razie tak. Informuj mnie o każdej zmianie sytuacji.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zakończyłem połączenie, i sięgnąłem do barku po moją najlepszą whiskey. To będzie długa noc.  
  
*  
  
Sherlock dowiedział się o wszystkim w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów - z telewizji. Wiadomości przyjął mniej więcej tak, jak można się było tego spodziewać. Po jego wizycie mój gabinet nigdy nie był już tym samym pomieszczeniem; w żyłach mojego młodszego brata płynęła przecież krew Holmesów.  
\- Miałeś nie wysyłać go w rejon walk! - krzyknął, wściekle ciskając moją pamiątkową śniegową kulą w ścianę tuż obok portretu Królowej. Szkło w dość widowiskowy sposób rozprysło się w różnych kierunkach. - Po co ci tylu sługusów, skoro nawet tego nie potrafią zrobić?!  
\- Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że ja mogę tylko sugerować jego przełożonym, co powinni zrobić? Nie mam bezpośredniego wpływu na ich decyzje, Sherlock. Myślisz, że John byłby zachwycony, gdyby się dowiedział o tym, jak duży zespół moich pracowników ma za zadanie obserwowanie go?  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Chciałem, żeby był bezpieczny! Tylko o to cię prosiłem, Mycroft!  
Oddychał ciężko, z wysiłku, stresu i wściekłości zdolnej zabić. Na szczęście wzrok jeszcze nie ma tej mocy, ale to się być może zmieni któregoś dnia w odległej przyszłości. Jego klatka piersiowa poruszała się żwawo, kiedy usiłował złapać oddech. Oczywiście, typowo dla siebie, wyjął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalił jednego. Moje pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie skwitował jedynie uniesioną z niedowierzaniem brwią, co ostatecznie odebrało mi chęć do komentowania.  
Jego dbałość o własne zdrowie jest wręcz porażająca.  
  
*  
  
Pamiętam Johna. I to, że doświadczałem dziwacznego uczucia deja vu - tym razem role były odwrócone, co tylko dodatkowo podkreślało surrealizm całej tej sytuacji. Bo John - ze swoją żywą naturą i głodem doświadczeń - w szpitalnym łóżku i podłączony do aparatury monitorującej funkcjonowanie jego organizmu, stanowił dysonans. Jego miejsce było przy mnie, nie pod ostrzałem w dalekim pustynnym kraju ogarniętym chaosem.  
Mogłem jedynie wypełnić moją część obietnicy.  
  
*  
  
Najpierw poczułem we włosach dotyk ręki, której nie byłbym w stanie pomylić z żadną inną dłonią na świecie. Ale nie byłem już niczego pewien. To było moje pierwsze doznanie po otwarciu oczu. Dotyk i ból, jaki przeszywał moje bezwładne po lekach ciało. Płonąłem. Nie wiem, kiedy moje usta otworzył krzyk.  
\- Czy ktokolwiek w tym pożałowania godnym miejscu posiada więcej niż połowę mózgu? Czy wiejscy szamani już przestali uczyć myślenia? - jednak miałem rację. Ktoś mnie wysłuchał tam, na górze. Zamknąłem oczy, i - pomimo otaczającego mnie zewsząd chaosu - skupiłem się na słuchaniu tego jedynego głosu.  
Kiedy obudziłem się kilka godzin później, podstępna _febris_ lizała rany gdzieś w kącie, a smukłe palce tancerza splatały się z moimi palcami żołnierza, które do złudzenia przypominały kołki.  
  
*  
  
Wreszcie odczułem znajome ciepło, bezpośrednio związane z osobą niewysokiego blondyna. Pod wpływem mojego dotyku uspokoił się i stopniowo zaczął rozluźniać spięte mięśnie. Jego oddech podtrzymywał także mnie; przypuszczam, że gdyby nie on, nie znalazłbym w sobie siły na udźwignięcie ciężaru sytuacji.  
\- Jesteś tu. Żyjesz. Zdążyłem.  
  
*  
  
Obserwowanie śpiącego Johna nigdy nie przestanie mnie fascynować; w tym procesie kryje się jakiś element nadprzyrodzony, którego nie umiem do końca pojąć. To ciekawe - zawsze miałem w głębokiej pogardzie wszystko to, co wymykało się ramom konwencjonalnego myślenia. A teraz znajduję samego siebie w okolicznościach, w których czuję się w obowiązku chronienia tego, czego nie rozumiem. I nie przeszkadza mi to. Nie. Jest to raczej nieodzowna część mojego obecnego świata, myślę.  
Mój cały świat przez sen poruszył się niespokojnie, przylegając do mnie jeszcze szczelniej, i jednocześnie zsuwając z siebie cienką derkę, która rzekomo miała zapewnić mu ciepło. Nakryłem go Belstaffem - po chwili usłyszałem, jak cicho wzdycha, z błogością zanurzając się w głębszym śnie.

*  
  
Nienawidziłem tego miejsca. Przypominało mi jakiegoś cholernego pasożyta, który zalęgł się w moim wnętrzu i radośnie pożywiał się w najlepsze tym, co tam odnalazł. Każda minuta przytomności groziła mi szaleństwem - czułem się osaczony ze wszystkich stron, tak jak wtedy, na pustyni, w ostatniej sekundzie przed wybuchem prowizorycznego ładunku podłożonego przez nieprzyjaciela. Uszy wypełniał mi nieludzki krzyk Billa, i czułem na twarzy rozbryzg czegoś ciepłego, co niewąpliwie było jego krwią. Później było tylko uczucie silnego uderzenia, i nagle straciłem czucie w lewym ramieniu. W pierwszej chwili nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że dostałem; ta świadomość przyszła do mnie o wiele później - kiedy po raz pierwszy świat zaczął ciemnieć mi przed oczami, i nie mogłem nic z tym zrobić. Do tej pory czuję na sobie ten odór śmierci. Chyba nigdy się go nie pozbędę.  
Mojej uwagi domagał się właśnie znajomy baryton, który słyszałem poprzez wątłe ściany snu niosącego ze sobą dźwięki eksplozji i ten nieznośny upał wkradający się przez szczeliny okna. Docierały do mnie pojedyncze słowa Sherlocka, jak na przykład 'przewóz', 'samolot', czy 'rana', potem przez dość długi czas panowała cisza. Przerwało ją dopiero pojawienie się Sherlocka przy moim łóżku. Był na tyle wściekły, że nie czekał na moje pytanie. Ani na to, żebym otworzył oczy.  
\- Ci imbecyle w swoim ograniczeniu usiłują się odgrażać, że skrócą godziny odwiedzin, jeżeli nie przestanę patrzeć im na ręce - wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu. Spojrzałem w jego kierunku, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Tak jakby to miało w jakiś sposób powstrzymać mnie od bycia przy tobie.  
W milczeniu ścisnąłem jego rękę, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają. Dzięki Bogu.  
  
*  
  
Roztrzaskany wyrostek kruczy. Draśnięta tętnica podobojczykowa. Wystarczyła zaledwie jedna, dobrze wycelowana kula, bym nigdy więcej nie mógł pracować jako chirurg. Chirurg musi mieć pewne dłonie, to jego najważniejsza cecha. Może być odludkiem bez kręgosłupa moralnego, ale musi z natury być spokojnym człowiekiem, który potrafi zapanować nad sobą w najbardziej stresujących sytuacjach. Jego dłonie nie mogą drżeć. Moje - nawet po długotrwałej rehabilitacji, której wprost nie mogę się doczekać - nigdy już nie będą pewne.  
  
*  
  
Po tygodniu od operacji przy niemałej pomocy Mycrofta zabrałem go do domu. W ciągu całej podróży użył ośmiu słów, z czego większość stanowiło 'tak' lub 'nie'. Ten Nowy John stanowił rażące przeciwieństwo tego, którego zwykłem nazywać _Moim_ Johnem. _Mój_ John we właściwy tylko sobie sposób wprowadzał do pomieszczenia światło, którym ogrzewał ból każdej cierpiącej duszy. _Mój_ John leczył innych swoim uśmiechem i życzliwym spojrzeniem oczu w kolorze nieba. _Mój_ John bezbłędnie rozpoznawał sytuacje wymagające jego słowa czy milczenia. Nowy John nie miał znanego mi światła. Oczy Nowego Johna były puste, pozbawione życzliwości chyba nawet dla niego samego. Nowy John sprawiał wrażenie człowieka zagubionego w świecie, jaki nagle wokół niego wyrósł. Nowy John miał koszmary. _Nowy John był człowiekiem złamanym._  
  
*  
  
John osunął się na kanapę. Jego twarzy znowu krzyczała, tak jak wtedy, kiedy obudziłem się w szpitalu po przedawkowaniu w któreś ze świąt. I miał zmarszczki, tak dużo zmarszczek.  
\- Napijesz się herbaty? - spytałem dla rozluźnienia napiętej atmosfery. Pokręcił tylko głową, a po następnej minucie po prostu wyszedł z salonu, mrucząc coś o śnie. Usłyszałem jego kroki na schodach wiodących do wolnego pokoju, i wiedziałem, że nie mogę zostawić go samego. Właśnie dlatego tego nie zrobiłem.  
Na górze zastałem go nieruchomo siedzącego na łóżku i wpatrzonego w przestrzeń. Na mój widok przez jego twarz przemknął cień irytacji.  
\- Nie zwracaj na mnie uwagi, mnie tu nie ma - powiedziałem cicho, usadawiając się w krześle na biegunach u wezgłowia łóżka.  
\- Chciałem pobyć przez chwilę sam - odezwał się wreszcie. - Od postrzału non stop otaczają mnie ludzie.  
Westchnąłem. Nie ma mowy, żebym wyszedł.  
\- Prześpij się.  
Po dłuższym zastanowieniu niechętnie zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania z wyjątkiem koszulki i bokserek i ułożył się na pościelonym przez panią Hudson łóżku. Bez słowa zaciągnąłem zasłony w jedynym oknie. Kiedy powtórnie usiadłem w fotelu, zdrową ręką sięgnął po moją dłoń.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Zupełnie nie masz za co, John.  
Uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.  
\- Opowiesz mi coś? Cokolwiek, inaczej nie zasnę. Każdego wieczoru w Afganistanie słuchałem nagrań twojego głosu.  
\- Oczywiście. Czy wiesz, że w starożytności uczestnicy olimpiad przed startem spożywali miód? Poprzez dostarczenie do organizmu znacznej dawki energii zwiększali swoje szanse na wygraną.  
Zasnął, zanim skończyłem drugie zdanie. Telefon w mojej kieszeni odezwał się sygnałem przychodzącej wiadomości. Lestrade.  
_  
Jak John? GL_

Przewróciłem oczami, odpisując i tym samym rozpoczynając następującą wymianę zdań:  
  
_Podobnie jak ty, gdyby odebrano ci możliwość pracy w Yardzie i spania z moim bratem. SH_  
_Udam, że ty tego nie napisałeś, a ja nie przeczytałem. GL_  
_Och, moja nieskończona wdzięczności. SH_  
_Bardzo śmieszne. Lepiej zaopiekuj się moim kumplem. GL_  
_Nie jestem idiotą, George. SH_  
_...GREG!_  
_To, jak ci matka dała na imię, nie zajmuje wysokiego miejsca na liście moich priorytetów, Lestrade. SH_  
_Nagle zyskałem dla Johna jeszcze większy szacunek, ten człowiek musi być świętym. GL_  
_Znając Johna, powiedziałby, że przesadzasz. SH_  
_Powiedziałby, ten nasz skromny John. GL_  
  
Kolejny sms od niego przyszedł, gdy byłem w połowie pisania pełnej wściekłości wiadomości mającej na celu przypomnienie niefrasobliwemu inspektorowi, że nie dzielę się pod żadnym pozorem z nikim, a już zwłaszcza z kimś, kto dobrowolnie bierze do swojej sypialni mojego brata.  
__  
Mój błąd, TWÓJ John. GL  
_Mój John potrzebuje teraz odpoczynku, a twoje nieustanne pisanie będzie mu go zakłócało. Nie muszę ci chyba grozić, że naślę na was naszą matkę. SH_  
_...Nie ośmielisz się. GL_  
  
Bingo.  
  
_Zaryzykujesz? SH_  
  
Nie odważył się odpisać. Stary dobry szantaż jeszcze nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dotrwaliście ze mną do samego końca. dziękuję za pochylenie się nad moją małą historią. jeśli zostawiliście tutaj swój czas, to jestem wdzięczna. do - być może - następnego.


End file.
